


What did you think was going to happen?

by ElrielforLife



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anthony is jealous, Childhood Friends, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElrielforLife/pseuds/ElrielforLife
Summary: Anthony is determined to maintain his distance from Kate, even though every fiber in his body tells him not to. Kate, lonely at a ball finds herself in the company of an old childhood. However, once Anthony finds out about this childhood friend and especially his unsavory reputation, drama ensues.PS: Set during Anthony's I-will-not-love-my wife phase
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Kate Sheffield/OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic about them but I love them soooo much. The series better do justice to the amazing character that is Kate Sheffield and I also want a Anthony redemption arc!

As Anthony drank his whiskey he could not help his thoughts. It always seemed to circle back to Kate no matter how hard he tried otherwise. Anthony was in the midst of trying to follow his pre-established rules to ensure that there was distance between them but did it truly matter when all he could think of was her? He knew she was going to Lady Gallinsworth’s ball today with Edwina, so chances are unless he wants to join he would have to wait. He was tempted to make an appearance but he had already finished his weekly quota of ball appearance, and it was just Thursday. No, he mentally slapped himself, this was the kind of behavior and attachment he was trying to avoid. No matter what happens he will not be going there.  
Simon chose that moment to make an appearance. “You look troubled” Anthony remarked. Simon simply smirked, “I was booted by your sister and mother. They are discussing childbirth, nurseries and whatnot. My presence was simply deemed unnecessary.” “Really? You will not be escorting them to Gallinsworth’s ball? Did she tire of you so quickly? What a pity.” Anthony teased him. Although to his surprise Simon seemed unbothered and calmly replied, “And good thing too, Lord Struthill is meant to make an appearance at tonight’s ball. We all know how he is. Which reminds me, where is Kate again?” Simon asked diabolically.  
Anthony did not dignify his remarks with a response, preferring to instead turn to his drink. However, the cogs of his brain were turning. There were quite a few rakes in the Ton and they all had their conquests. Most preferred women of dubious birth, while a few were a bit more adventurous. Lord Struthill was one of the latter, he preferred married women of the ton, while he often settled for women who have given birth to the heir and lacked their husband’s attention, he truly coveted newlyweds. He considered them the greatest of challenges, and if given his choice of newlyweds he always aimed for the one married to the most eligible bachelor. Meaning Anthony’s absence, combined with his distance from Kate and reputation, made her his perfect target.  
Anthony knew he probably should not care as much and if something did take place tonight, well that provided him with a brilliant reason to guard his heart and not care for Kate. But the green monstrosity that was jealousy reared its ugly head. He spared a glance towards Simon who smiled knowingly. “I would suggest as your dear friends you go to the ball. Every newlywed who wants their wife to remain theirs are doing so”. Anthony knew Simon was goading him on to go to the ball and blast him because it was working way too well. Anthony left the club in a hurry, nodding his goodbyes as he heard Simon chuckle in the back.

Kate forced herself to enjoy the evening even though all she yearned for was Anthony and his presence. However, he seemed adamant to maintain a ridiculous distance and never love her. It hurt obviously, but there was little she could do. And given the marital norm around the Ton, she’s told she should just be happy that he comes home at night at all. Sometimes she would wonder if he would stay home more often if she did this or looked like that. But whenever her treacherous mind was beginning to spiral she forcibly put an end to it. Kate liked herself enough, and if Anthony could not love her for her then would not be love to begin with. She watched from the fringes as she realized that almost all of the season’s newlyweds have made an appearance, with both partners spending time on the dance floor with each other. A rare event indeed considering this ball was not considered to be particularly remarkable.  
She moved through the crowd filled with a longing but pushing it down to chaperone Edwina properly. Her Mr. Bagwell was at the event and Kate was intent on making his acquaintance tonight, perhaps use the opportunity to invite him over for dinner. While lost in her thoughts she did not notice it when she bumped into a man. As she looked up to see who it was, she smiled. It was Percy, her Percy, well maybe not exactly her Percy but Percy nonetheless. “Percy!”, she exclaimed. Percy’s face also broke into its usual charming smile. “Kate! Don’t tell me you are the same Kate Sheffield who married that rakish viscount” Percy said. Kate simply rolled her eyes, “He’s not that bad!” she protested although she knew otherwise it just seemed like the right thing to do. Percy just threw her look and hummed insincerely, “Considering how it’s been years, may I have this dance?”. He looked at her with his blue eyes and well Kate had never been able to say no them. So she took his hand to dance floor, they were old childhood friends dancing, rarely a scandalous idea.  
While dancing she could not be helped but think about their time. They grew up together in Sommerset, he was the nearby landowner’s son and they spent several hours simply chatting it up. And Kate considered him to be her dearest childhood friend, and if Kate was being particularly honest, her first crush. She was hardly to blame, everyone who looked into his seemingly depthless blue eyes and devilish smile fell in love, and she also happened to know all about him. The old foolish Kate had held out hope that he too took a liking to her, but alas reality hardly every aligned itself to her dreams. As Edwina grew up, she went from being Percy’s friends little sister to the prettiest girl in the village. And he, predictably went back to her, forgetting all about Kate. Over the years Percy had cultivated a reputation as rake, which is possibly where she got her suspicions towards rakes from. But she was married and he was God know what, so she joined me to relive the sweet memories of their childhood.

When Anthony reached the ball he eyes combed over the room. He moved through the fringes, thinking perhaps he would find her there. When he heard Kate’s laughter and promptly followed it back to the dance floor. And the man responsible for the laugh? Why the ever-so-charming Lord Struthill, who was spinning his wife around and smiling genuinely. Jealousy, rage, and sadness raced through his veins, fighting to see who would take root in his heart. When he heard Edwina nearby murmur to a gentleman, “I always thought they fancied each other. Of course it would be after her marriage that he finds her again.”. It would seem the decision had been made, a mixture of jealousy and rage towards Lord Struthill took root in his mind as he set out for the giddy pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back. I don't know why I waited so long to post it but I did. So hope y'all enjoy this although I will tell you this it does get pretty angsty.

Anthony was stopped just short of the dance floor by Colin who decided this was the perfect moment to tease him. “You cannot go to them, it is not proper. It is your fault for letting her come alone in the first place”, Colin explained with a smirk. Anthony could not care less about propriety right now and said so to Colin. Who, surprisingly, calmly explained to him the awful picture it would paint if he were to approach and suggested that Anthony wait for Kate. Anthony regarded him warily, “Since when are you thoughtful and smart? It’s not a good look.” Colin snorted, “Worry more about your marriage and your absence in it.”. And with that, he departed before Anthony could smack him on the head. 

It would seem Colin was right, after the song ended he saw Kate notice him and her face had a forced polite smile. For some reason, it sent a pang through his chest. Her smile seemed a bit tight as if the only reason it was there was because they were in public, he could not help but think his absence played a part in that. But he refused to move from his rules, they were in place to protect her. It would only be a while before her feelings for him dissipated due to his distance and then she would not feel the pain he saw his mother feel. However, the thought of her feelings going away did little to stop the pain in his heart. Who knew, once her love for him dissipated she may seek out other men and although Anthony knew she might remarry after his death, the notion hurt nonetheless. He forced a smile onto his face as she came towards him, Perceval following dutifully behind her although he saw her bid goodbye on the dance floor. Clearly, Perceval was not yet completely discouraged. No problem, Anthony thought, he will make sure he is.

“Anthony! I thought you were not coming to the ball?” Kate asked inquisitively. “I had free time and decided what better way to spend it than with you”, Anthony knew he was laying it a bit thick considering his past actions and if Kate narrowed eyes were any indication, she thought so too. But Perceval did not know that, he might have felt like Anthony was not besotted with her but not that he took such pains to create distance. Kate, it seemed, was not willing to let that comment go, “I suppose there is a first time for everything” she adds looking quite miffed. For some reason that ruffled Anthony’s feathers even though her comment was completely justified. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asks, narrowing his own eyes, Perceval and the ballroom melted away. “Explaining it would insult both of our intelligence so let us not”, and with that Kate tried to go past him but Anthony caught her arm. “What is wrong with you today? Perceval put your mind in a spin?” Anthony could not help but spit that out. Kate looked back at him hurt, “So this is the real reason you came here. To make sure I was not dallying with Percy, well rest assured my Lord unlike you I take my wedding vows seriously. And with that, she pulled away from him and left. 

Anthony was left reeling from this exchange not sure of what detail to focus on. She called Perceval Percy, meaning they either became extremely well acquainted now or knew each other. She also accused him of coming to the ball because of Perceval but how did she learn of his unsavory reputation. When it hit him, Edwina’s comment, she talked about how they used to fancy each other. Kate must have assumed that that was the reason Anthony came, to make sure she did not get into an affair with Perceval. And well, then perhaps the most worrying of all, she told him he did not take his wedding vows seriously. Anthony could not help the anger that grew in him, yes he was a distant husband, but not a cheating one. He had told her he would remain faithful, clearly, something must have happened to cause the sudden loss of faith. 

Perceval chose that moment to acknowledge him, “Bridgerton! How delightful to meet you, how are you doing?” he said in a voice that made it known it was not actually delightful. “Fine” Anthony replied curtly, he needed to clear up the misunderstandings with Kate. He did not care how useful it would be to make sure she would not fall in love, he refused to let her think she was inadequate or that Anthony was a bad man. “I am not sure if Kate told you about our history, I made sure to tell her about yours,” Perceval remarked with a sly smile that did not sit well with Anthony. He could not help but think Perceval played a role in their current situation. Without another word, Anthony left for crowds surrounding the dance floor determined to seek out Kate and fix everything. 

* * *

Kate escaped into one of the surrounding hallways reeling from her fight with Anthony and awful conversation with Percy. She could not help the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Percy had told in no uncertain terms that he was quite sure that Anthony had been unfaithful to her with the opera singer. He claimed that he saw Anthony go to the back rooms at White’s with her and, well, there was enough innuendo for her to know what happened in those backrooms. Percy then went on to explain that there were many rumors before their wedding that Anthony was in love with the singer and was looking for ways to marry her. That had been the final dagger in her heart and music stopped at that exact moment. She had looked up to see Anthony and forced a smile on her face, feeling the eyes of several ton members on them. 

After all, he has done, he had the audacity to accuse her of consorting with Percy. Percy might have been the star of the childhood dreams but now it was someone else entirely. She supposes it made sense. All that time spent away during afternoons and most evenings were likely moments he treasured with his mistress, the woman he  _ loved _ . The real reason why he said he could not love her, he had already given his heart to someone else, someone who from the little she gathered was the opposite of Kate. Kate had never felt like a bigger fool, she fell in love with a man, her own husband, who loved another. Now, she thought bitterly, her situation was the same as half the woman of the ton. All coerced into marriage with a man who loved their mistress and could only see their wives as the mother of their legitimate children and lady of their estates. The woman they tolerated during social functions and forgot about at all other times. Now her tears fell with abandon with no thought for who might see. 

* * *

Anthony had already looked through the ballroom multiple and had employed his brothers to help him look for Kate. He also chose to ignore the disdainful looks they threw his way. He also warned them to not let Edwina know what happened to Kate, he had no doubt that she would let hell loose on his head. But as it seemed luck was not in his favor tonight. Well before his brothers could locate Kate, Edwina found her. She calmly approached him but her eyes told Anthony that she found Kate. They were filled with anger, hurt, and severe disappointment. She spoke quietly, “Kate is in the hallway adjacent to the ladies’ room. She was practically sobbing and you have no idea how hard it was for me to walk away without comforting her. I want to give you the benefit of doubt and not say things that might make things more difficult.”. Anthony let out a sigh to realize that Edwina might not kill him just yet. “I thank you for your forethought. I assure you I will make this better.”. Edwina said nothing but looked at him with a hard look as she turned away. 

When Anthony finally located Kate his heart broke. She was crying and merely the thought of that sent pangs through him. The knowledge that he was the likely cause of that broke him completely. “Kate” he called out softly, grasping fully well the delicateness of the situation. She stiffened infinitely and stood up straight, every bit the viscountess she was. “This is not the location for such a conversation. Go back and make the necessary goodbyes, I will wait in the carriage” and with that, giving him no time to speak, she brushed past him towards where the carriages were waiting.


End file.
